What You See, Ain't Always The Truth! : Couldn't Help It Series PT 2
by Theadosia57
Summary: You know that sayin' 'Don't judge a book by its cover', Well they did! So I let her run with it, damn, I hope I've not made a mistake. Twilight AU Jasper's P.O.V You can read all 3 parts in one story called 'Couldn't Help It'


**A/N: -** **Dedicating this to aixa00/Sassy Mami, since it was based on her idea. But instead of his P.O.V of events as they happened, in 'They Just Couldn't Help Themselves', I've done the aftermath. This is the last story for a couple of weeks, possibly moving house and won't have the time or internet. Alexis xx**

* * *

Emmett, Alice and I had rushed home after school on Monday, desperate to see what Carlisle had decided, even Ali couldn't get a lock on his plans, as they kept changin' due to how angry he was. Not that I could blame him, we had come so close to bein' exposed today. That girl had the fate of us all in her hands and we couldn't do a thing about it, she had covered her back well. But one change has got to be, that we no longer attend school once we leave Forks, it's just too dangerous now, technology would be the death of us all.

Esme met us at the door and she was still visibly upset, "Thank god Jasper, you have to calm him down, I've never seen Carlisle this upset or angry before!" she blurted out before we'd even made it over the threshold. He was pacing back and forward in the lounge area, actually wearin' out the carpet next to the stereo system, so I flooded the room with calm and he looked up noddin'. "Thank you, son, now we are all here, I like you to hear this recording! The note that came with it is interesting, to say the least!" he said holdin' up the note and we could all see the words written on it clearly.

' _ **Dr Cullen,**_

 _ **Here is a copy of the full conversations of your children? Family? or whatever they really are. I gave my father a seriously edited version, when you hear this you'll know why. I neither know or care why you're different, I only wanted to expose Edward and Rose's arrogance, superiority and downright nastiness. The only reason my father has been involved is, because of**_ _ **the amount, of**_ _ **death threats and the manner of them, on this disc.**_

 _ **Isabella Swan'**_

" **What! You threatened that girl, Why?"** Esme demanded and they both hung their heads, they had no excuse, except the out and out viciousness, that was Edward and Rose. Carlisle then pushed the play button and the room was filled with vitriol and hate from start to finish, increasin' in venomous intent as the week had progressed. There was growlin' and hissin' from the rest of us throughout, but the worst was the blatant disrespect for the human's life shown by Edward and Rose. The most tellin' were the taped conversations when none of the rest of us were present, this bein' when they had, had classes alone with Bella. No wonder she couldn't use them in assembly this mornin', they were heinous, in fact seriously sick, considerin' the target was a young human girl.

Esme was sobbin' now and the disgust comin' off her in waves was almost painful for me to feel, so I redirected it to them. Emmett was just starin' at Rose as if he'd never really seen her before, it was as if he was wakin' from a dream, and I felt and saw when his heart and their bond broke. Rose actually screamed as she felt it leave her, she crumpled to the floor beggin' him not to leave her, but he just turned his back on her, to be comforted by Esme, his mother. I had always known they were not true mates, but his idolisin' of her and their strong sexual connection had made them seem invincible and it had obviously been enough, until now. Alice gasped and I guessed Carlisle had come to a decision, Edward was sobbin' he must have seen what was decided.

"This has made things easier" he said wavin' his hand between Rose and Emmett, "Edward and Rose, I don't have any words to express how, disappointed and sickened I am by this!" again he waved his hand toward the stereo, "I would like to just tell you to leave and never return! But I would not inflict your vile disregard for the humans, on them, nor do I want to pay the price for your inability to keep the secret, which would surely follow! You will both be going to Volterra, there you will either recover your humanity or fit right in! Maybe having no freedom, no choices, no rights, no access to unlimited money, will teach you both a well-deserved lesson, one that I was obviously unable to manage. You have jeopardised the whole family, because you were arrogant, selfish, small minded beings!" he said before dropping into a chair in a defeated, dejected manner.

Edward opened his mouth to argue, "Don't Edward! Carlisle has made his decision and I will ensure it is carried out, be that sendin' you there in several bags, I don't care! You will both be goin' to Volterra!" I interrupted him before he could try to hurt Carlisle emotionally again, usin' his love for his children, especially himself, against him, this was one of Edward's favourite tactics. "Carlisle! You might want to make that call to Aro soon, I suggest you tell him everythin' cause he will read them, also tell him Alice will watch the human from now on! Explain about the technology and advise him to beef up his own security and sound proofin', the humans are extremely technologically advanced and we can no longer ignore it!" I said calmly and he nodded heaving himself out of his chair, lookin' like he'd aged greatly in the last couple of hours.

I suggested Alice take Emmett out to hunt and for Esme to pack a bag each for Edward and Rose. Remindin' her 'The Volturi' were not much on personal belongin's so not to go overboard and no trousers for Rose, the brothers were old fashioned and their females wore skirts only. At that comment Rose sunk deeper into her seat beside Edward, it was startin' to sink in, just how much they were about to lose. Rose at least had her mechanical skills that she could offer, but Edward was a spoiled brat who had nothin' to give the brother's but his mind readin' which he had never used to its full capacity, only ever skimmin' surface thoughts and they were not the person's real intentions, most of the time. He glared at me then, _ **" Don't like what you hear Eddie? Tough! You brought this on yourself!"**_ I said into his head and he huffed and looked away.

When Carlisle returned he was more despondent than before and I raised an eyebrow, "Aro wishes me to accompany them to Volterra!" he replied and Esme gasped "No! It's not fair, you've suffered enough!" she was clutchin' him to her makin' a sad keenin' noise as he tried to soothe her. "I have an idea! Give me five minutes Carlisle!" I turned to Edward and Rose, "Not one word! I will dismember you, on that you have my solemn oath and remember Rose it scars badly!" I told them before rushin' up to his study, my phone buzzed and I saw a text from Ali, ' _ **It will work!'**_ I smiled and entered his domain, I loved this room, it was Carlisle, his books and belongin's, oozin' his scent and compassion in equal measure.

I picked up the house phone and called Volterra, a human receptionist answered in Italian, askin' whom I wished to speak to? "This is Major Jasper Whitlock, could you put me through to Aro, please darlin'" I laid on the southern charm a bit and even over the phone I heard her heart speed up and her breath coming out in pants, oops! too much maybe! But moments later I heard the sound of Aro's voice laughin', "Major Whitlock, what did you do to poor Gianna, she's all of a twitter! as they say nowadays" I laughed to apologisin' and then gave him my proposal. I would bring the two miscreants to Volterra, not wishin' them to be able to hurt Carlisle more, also I thought he might like to read an impartial view of events and get my emotional take on the whole affair.

"You are willing to let me read you Major?" he asked greedily, I said yes as long as it was not in front of Edward, as he would see everythin' as it passed through Aro's mind and I didn't want that boy to know diddly squat about my life. So it was agreed, I would accompany them to Volterra, stay a couple of days, then go shoppin' in Milan for my wife, who I told him would be makin' a list as we speak, he laughed and asked how I coped with her knowin' everythin'. "She's a force of nature, I swim with the tide, no point in fightin' it!" I said laughin' and he agreed, where mates were concerned it was best to just do what they asked.

When Ali and Emmett returned she was smilin', I knew she'd had a vision, Edward was starin' at her as if tryin' to bore a hole into the side of her head, so I slapped him like Rose used to do to Emmett, distractin' him. He growled at me and I laughed, "Was that supposed to scare me Edward?" for once I returned the growl, usually I just ignored it or walked away, but just this once I let my 'Major' persona out and he was shakin' in his seat, the others were all lookin' a little stunned. Like the wolves, alpha male vampires had a deeper more resonant growl, more than a warnin', it was a statement of intent, a command to stand down or die. This was one of the reasons I rarely used it, Carlisle was the leader here, not me, although I was definitely the more dominant male, but happy to be his backup if need be.

Emmett was calm and resigned, now his decision was made he accepted it and was ready to move forward alone, I envied him that ability, he was my opposite I was a worrier and deliberated for ages, lookin' at a thing from all angles and the only time I was quick and decisive in my thoughts was durin' battles, then I became a lethal strategist and tactician. Much as I wanted to talk to Alice, I thought it best to take Edward for a last hunt before we left, I asked Emmett to accompany us, I had no desire to talk to Edward at all, he had crossed an unspoken line, well beyond what we had been aware of, until hearin' the recordin'. That poor girl must have been terrified, but maybe not, as she carried on and took them down anyway, she was possibly more resilient than I was givin' her credit for.

Once we returned I asked Ali to come with me while Rose fed, warnin' Emmett not to allow Edward to speak to Carlisle or Esme, tellin' him to remove his head if need be and I made sure Edward heard me. At last, I could find out what Alice had seen. "You can tell Aro she will never talk, although she will in just over a couple of years work out what we are, but, she will say nothing!" she whispered to me, that was good, hopefully enough to keep the brother's satisfied. But my little energizer bunny of a wife was still smilin' and was overly happy. "Come on darlin' spill, what else did you see?" I ask her raisin' my eyebrow, in an, I know you kinda way.

She giggled and told me that Emmett would meet his true mate in two years, five months, two weeks, three days, sixteen hours and forty-five minutes from now. "Well hell darlin', don't be so indecisive about it!" I said laughin' and she slapped me for my cheek and stuck out her tongue. Well damn, I was glad for him, if anyone deserved to be happy it was Emmett, cause when he's in high spirits everyone around him was to, I often wondered if it was actually a gift, the way he spread happiness, it almost radiated off of him sometimes. "Have you told him?" I enquired, she shook her head saying she wanted to let his loss of Rose settle and give him time to adjust to his new life first. She was probably right it might be emotion overload to lose a life partner and learn of a future true mate on the same day.

Durin' all this, Esme had organised our private jet, flyin' us out of SeaTac in about six hours from now to mainland Europe. Emmett would drive us to the airport and return home with the vehicle, Carlisle wanted to come but I dissuaded him. Why torture himself anymore, also knowin' these two they would only try to get at him, one last time. Rose wasn't above blamin' his changin' her for every wrong she committed, sayin' he should have let her die and not put her through the hell of bein' undead. She did this so often we all agreed with her, he most definitely should have let her die, much to her disgust.

I knew they were stupid enough to make a break for it at some point, Why? Where did they think they could go? The Volturi can track you anywhere, as could I! I was sure they would try in Toronto when we refuelled for the long flight across the Atlantic. Edward was so full of shit that he actually believed he could take me on and win. As soon as they tried I dropped both to their knee's with a dose of angst despair and fear, then I knocked Rose out completely, before turnin' to Edward and laughed tellin' him he might want to get used to this next emotion as Jane will be dishin' it out daily, then flooded him with pain, excruciatin' pain, once he was a sobbin' mess on the floor I knocked him out to for the rest of the flight.

The guard was waitin' in Pisa to meet us, so they had no chance of makin' a break for it there. I had awoken them as we were about to land and slipped into my 'Major' mode, their eyes widened and their fear was palpable, the guard too had taken a step back as I exited the plane, _**'ah you've got to love good old fashioned fear'**_ I thought to myself. Once inside Volterra the other two were led to an anti-chamber as I went to have a private audience with the brothers, Aro was delighted to see me and although I could feel his fear, he masked it well. Once the pleasantries were over he reached out his hand to me, "Can you feel the pain of the person you read?" I asked, he nodded and I suggested he do this from a seated position, Caius scoffed and as Aro took my hand I braced myself to relive the horrors of my past. He had to stop three times to centre himself and by the end, he was shakin' badly, "Dear god man! How did you endure all that?" he asked, I shrugged sayin' that was all I knew.

Caius was sneerin' at me as if he didn't believe what his brother was sayin' could be so bad, I raised an eyebrow to Aro and he nodded, I deluged Caius' body in the pain of one of Maria's favourite tortures, just givin' him a twenty-second flavour as it were, "That went on for three days, food was withheld and she dismembered and reassembled me six times! By then some of my extremities would only reattach after bein' immersed in blood first by my brother!" I said in a nonchalant voice and he stared in awe at me. "That's actually worse than the pain Jane inflicts!" was all he mumbled. "Now I think we should meet the two young fools, don't you?" Aro said noddin' to Jane to bring them in, Marcus leaned forward as they entered, "I thought he was Carlisle first companion?" he said to me and I indicated he was correct, "He has no bonds with anyone, neither other coven members, or mate, not even his sire! " he said in a low bored tone.

Aro beckoned Rose forward first, took her hand and sighed, "My what store you set by yourself! You are a greedy, spoilt child! Cutting off her nose to spite her face, dear me. But you appear to have some mechanical talent, so you can start there at least!" he waved her aside, indicatin' Edward should now step forward, which he did with great arrogance, he still thought he was important. "Ah, Edward! Such a disappointment to your sire!" Aro said graspin' his hand and readin' the fool, he eventually flung aside Edward's hand as if contaminated. "Worthless, his gift is weak, his loyalty is to himself alone and his respect for others, human or vampire it nil!" Aro spat and Edward's eyes widened, he truly thought he could control what Aro saw, the child was about to learn a very hard lesson.

"You will both start as lower guards, you have a six months to prove your worth! If you don't pass muster you will be put to death!" Caius said, "When Felix returns he will give you fight training, though you should really not need it!" he continued, "Oh they do brother, Carlisle thought it not required!" Aro commented, "What? Oh well, you will be taught by the fourth greatest fighter in the vampire world since your sire didn't think it advisable to be taught by the first! Damn pacifist!" spat Caius. "The first, who's the first? I don't understand!" asked Rose so meekly that I was taken aback. "Your brother, Jasper is the first, stupid girl, I am the second, his brother Peter is the third and Felix the fourth, as every vampire in our world should know!" Caius said glaring at the two idiots with their mouths hanging open starin' at me.

"Thank you, Major, you have given us a lot to think about and more, but I will admit, yours was one mind I would rather not, have had the pleasure of! Your fortitude and ability to overcome horrendous odds should be a lesson to us all!" Aro said and in a rare gesture for him, he embraced me as an equal, as did his brothers and I was truly moved when I bowed to the three leaders. I started to leave with both Rose and Edward watchin' me closely, they were finally understandin that 'Not always what you saw, was the whole truth, but somethin' in between'. The elite guard bowed their heads as I passed them, as a mark of respect and deference, a lone figure in almost pure black stepped forward as I reached the door and I had to smile, "Demi! How the hell are you, my friend?" I quipped, "Good Jazz, real good! It's been a long time!" he said as he too embraced me, "I'm your chauffeur back to Pisa, that way we can catch up!" he advised me as we swept out of the door.

Three months has passed since I left Volterra, Alice had told Emmett all about his future mate, we were all livin' and workin' in Maine and I have just received an email from Demi:-

 _ **'Jazz, This will come as no shock to you, Edward has been terminated! He was using everyone's secrets against them, trying to play us off against each other, causing much friction within the guard, upper and lower. The brother's voted unanimously to dispose of him. On a lighter**_ _ **note,**_ _ **Felix returned yesterday and guess who turned out to be his mate? Rose of course. She has made herself**_ _ **indispensable**_ _ **in the garages, the fleet has never run so well. Aro insists she still**_ _ **finishes**_ _ **her probation, but things look good for her future. Please inform Carlisle that at least one of his children has started to redeem themselves. Speak to you again soon, your friend, Demi**_

I sure wasn't surprised about Edward at all, in fact, I didn't think he'd last that long, but Rose, she's a lucky woman, this I hope will be the makin' of her, he won't take the shit Emmett did from her, well only time will tell and that's somethin' we've got plenty of to spare!

* * *

 **A/N: -** **Did you get my little clue to Emmett's mate? It's all in the timing so to speak lol** **xx Alexis**


End file.
